En el calor de la batalla
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Tras los sucesos de End Game, una hija sin padre y una joven que se supone no debería existir, atraviesan nuevas adversidades, ¿podrán salir adelante? ¿Estarán preparadas para ello?. Contiene spoilers de End Game. [ELSANNA] [One-Shot]


El día de hoy les traigo una historia que escribí un día después de la película de Avengers End Game, me abstuve de publicarla antes para no hacer Spoiler, pero bueno ya a casi dos meses de su estreno decidí leerla nuevamente y mejorar la escritura así que aquí les dejo el resultado de mis insomnios.

* * *

Todos los días eran lo mismo, cada que entraba a la escuela me esperaba una verdadera calamidad.

No había día que no fuera molestada, hostigada, denigrada y humillada.

¿La razón?

Stark.

Elsa Stark.

Hija del multimillonario, play boy, filantropo y bla, bla, de Tony Stark, el héroe, el hombre que nos salvó a todos luego de su muerte en el enfrentamiento contra Thanos y utilizar las gemas del infinito.

Si, muy lindo.

Pero... Joder. Su hija es un verdadero dolor de cabeza y es tan mosquita muerta para con su madre, la detesto tanto. Ella tiene dinero, lujos, y los trajes, una madre que la procura con devoción, un maldito futuro asegurado ¿qué más le puede pedir a la vida?

Ah, si, ya sé, que yo sufra...

Hubo un día que no pude más, mientras era arrojada contra un locker por obra de uno de sus amigos, estúpidos lame botas...

Le exigí una explicación...

¿Cuál era La razón de mi tortura?

Mi abuelo, ella le guarda un rencor enorme, porque yo soy Anna, Anna Rogers, nacida en Brooklyn como mi abuelo, el capitán América.

Debido al salto cuántico que dio después de la muerte de Tony y regresar con éxito cada una de las gemas del infinito y el Mijnor, decidió tomar la vida que le fue arrebatada por setenta años, como el mismo Iron Man le dijo una vez que hiciera, pero la egoísta de Elsa no quiere verlo así...

En fin, por todo eso, mi existencia es posible.

La cual no merece ser porque bueno... Según la lógica retorcida de Elsa Stark, yo le debo mi existencia a su familia,así que sólo soy un muñeco de trapo con el que puede jugar a su antojo.

Es decir, me guarda rencor porque le place, no hay una razón real. Por ello hace de mis días los peores, peor que si fuera un animal de carga.

* * *

Mis padres trabajan para el nuevo S. H. I. E. L. D, lo que me hace verlos poco y es la razón por la que vivo con mi abuelo. ¿Qué puedo decir? El honor y la valentía nos caracterizan, si, bueno, debo trabajar en mi modestia, pero lo que es verdad es que me enorgullece mi familia.

* * *

A pesar de los malos tratos en la preparatoria, no cambiaría mi vida por nada, una de mis cosas favoritas es que convivo con los hijos de otros vengadores, como Ariel Lang, la hija de Ant-man, y con Kristoff, el hijo de Thor, los cuáles me enorgullece decir son mis mejores amigos por los cuales daría mi vida sin dudarlo ni un instante.

* * *

Si algo he aprendido, es a seguir las enseñanzas de mi abuelo, él es el hombre más confiable y entrañable del mundo, nadie jamás se le podría igualar, es decir, ES EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA, el hombre más leal que jamás haya existido y bueno su historia con la abuela Peggy es la más romantica del mundo. En verdad que "el chico de Brooklyn", cómo solían llamarlo de joven, es mi ejemplo de vida y sueño con algún día encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida como él lo hizo con la abuela.

* * *

Hace poco el tío Sam vino de visita y le regresó el escudo a mi abuelo, diciendo que por ahora el mundo necesitaba un Falcón en él, mi abuelo sonrió y lo aceptó de regreso, desde entonces el escudo está en el garage, de donde por cierto, no me deja sacarlo y mucho menos me deja tocarlo, así que con el tiempo se volvió más como una broma local, el hecho de que cuando logre levantar a rompe tormentas, entonces podré tocar el escudo.

A lo que yo le argumento, "¿para que querría un escudo anticuado si puedo levantar el hacha?", el sólo sonríe y continua viendo el beisbol, el deporte que amamos y practicamos siempre que podemos. Aunque para ser sinceros, yo prefiero a los Dodgers, pero bueno, mientras mi abuelo sea feliz, yo también lo soy.

* * *

Nuevo Asgard es donde está la preparatoria a la que voy, con el servicio de transporte de la academia de magos, llegar hasta la escuela es sencillo, jamás nadie creyó que el Doctor Strange se haría cargo de la educación de los descendientes de los vengadores y mucho menos que se encargaría de ir buscando jóvenes con talentos especiales, es casi como una academia de X-men 2.0, con la cual por cierto nos enfrentamos en torneos deportivos, pero bueno, esa es otra historia, sin embargo lo que si puedo asegurar es que mi escuela es un sitio genial para aprender, convivir y desenvolverte, claro, cuando no eres yo y no te persigue el odio de la heredera de la familia más importante de la Tierra 616.

* * *

En el hall de la historia se encuentran réplicas de las armas de los vengadores, de ahí es de dónde viene el chiste con mi abuelo sobre el hacha de Thor, a pesar de ello, no nos dejan tocarlas, así que nadie repara en ellas muy seguido, es más, me atrevería a decir que es la sala más tranquila de toda la escuela.

* * *

Hoy parece un día normal, las aves cantan, algunas frutas caen de los árboles y el sol brilla en el cielo, como cualquier otro día de verano, Brooklyn es tan hermoso... Que podría ver por la ventana todo la vida y jamas me aburriría.

Me despido de mi abuelo y cruzo el portal hacia la escuela, el clima es similar aunque un poco más viciado por la altura de las montañas y con una brisa lo suficientemente fresca para necesitar un suéter si te toma desprevenido.

Me recibe un holograma de la subdirectora Pepper, si, la madre de Elsa. Según ella estar en contacto con los alumnos es importante... Pero seamos sinceros esto es raro y hasta un poco incómodo... Me pregunto si por las noches un holograma arropa a la rubia... Me rio ante lo absurdo de mis pensamientos, los dejo de lado cuando encuentro a mis amigos, un par de puños al aire y algunas bromas de buenos días y chistes tontos de knock knock nos van guiando directo a clases por los pasillos que con el paso de los años hemos aprendido de memoria, todo marcha con normalidad, hasta que veo a alguien en el techo del edificio de electrónica, de inmediato sé de quien se trata, sin embargo me hace una señal "discreta", si así se le puede llamar a poner mi nombre en el cielo con fuegos artificiales, el bochorno me atrapa así que de manera torpe me alejo de mis amigos en esa dirección, sólo puedo escuchar sus burlas, después tendré tiempo de golpearlos...

* * *

Al llegar me reciben un par de brazos afectuosos, hunde su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, y yo sólo puedo corresponderle mientras respiro su esencia, fue un fin de semana muy largo para mi gusto, se trata de mi novia, conectamos miradas, me siento morir cuando me ve de ése modo, después de un rato que me pareció eterno me besa y juega con mi cabello alegando que me extrañaba, sólo puedo sonreir como idiota.

Trato de sonar razonable argumentando que solo había sido un fin de semana, pero... ¿A quién engaño? También la extrañé, comenzamos una batalla de quién quiere más a quién, solo ruedo los ojos, sé que es una batalla de nunca acabar, pero termina hasta que dice "la frase" le tomo la mano para llevarla escaleras abajo, es hora de la clase con el Doctor Banner, hace un puchero y me dice que no entrará, que le aburre, porque todo eso ya lo sabe, inclusive se atreve a ofrecerme que nos saltemos la clase juntas, únicamente niego con la cabeza y sigo arrastrandola al salón, al final se resigna.

En este punto la historia es graciosa... Elsa es mi novia, si, justamente eso, la chica que he dicho que me humillaba ahora es mi chica, Elsa Stark. ¿Y qué no daría por ella?

Los Rogers y los Stark jamás se habían llevado bien, no desde que mi abuelo supo que el tío Bucky mató a los abuelos de Elsa, desde entonces siempre hubo muchos roces y comentarios hirientes, por lo que me contó mi abuelo, y bueno yo viví parte de eso en carne y mente propia... Recordar algunas cosas en concreto aún me causa escalofríos, pero digamos que eso quedó en el pasado, justo donde pertenece.

Ahora lo importante es que ella y yo somos felices.

Nuestro status cambió cuando fuimos atacados.

De eso ya ha pasado casi medio año.

* * *

Era cerca de la víspera de la conmemoración de la derrota de Thanos, es decir todo un festival en honor a los Stark...

Principalmente al vástago del "héroe más grande..." Iron Man. Siempre me molestó eso por que a mi abuelo jamás le dieron el reconocimiento que se merecía, recodar eso ne enferma... Pero bueno eso no era tan importante, hablo de la festividad impuesta... Disfrazandola de homenaje, cuando, bueno, en realidad solo era un evento donde Elsa lucía las armaduras de su padre. Ni de hacer las suyas propias era capaz, vaya inútil, de hecho eso era con lo único que me podía defender, echarle en cara lo patética que era, en ese sentido, hoy día me causa un poco de remordimiento, pero no se compara con el que ella siente por sí misma por haberme tratado de la forma en que lo hizo...

Bueno, volviendo al punto, y al festival, se daba a entender que ahora ella era ¿Iron Woman?

Lo que sea.

Nos obligaban a asistir a ese circo ridículo.

Hasta que de la nada portales se abrieron en medio de la algarabía sembrando pánico en la población, eran seres del espacio, muy parecidos a las tropas de Thanos, a la invasión chitauri, sin embargo dirigidas por Loki, el "medio" hermano de Thor, por ende "medio tío de Kristoff" cosa con la que molestaba al rubio, sin embargo esto no era ninguna reunión familiar, lo único que se sabía de él, además de su clara muerte por manos de Thanos, fue que gracias a los errores de Tony Stark, aunque nadie lo quiera aceptar, logró huir con el Teseracto cuando mi abuelo y Tony fueron a buscarlo en Nueva York.

En un cetro extraño traía el cubo, aunque su piel era azul y despedía una especie de vapor, su raza gélida había tomado control sobre él.

Al aparecer en la festividad y en Nuevo Asgard, realmente nadie estaba preparado para una amenaza, todos consideraban que se habían terminado en el día cero (día en que se restableció el universo).

El primero en entrar en batalla fue Doctor Strange y Pepper, el Dr. Banner se aseguró de ponernos a salvo.

No había nadie más, ni Thor, ni Black Panther, Falcón, Ant-man o the wasp, nadie.

Estábamos solos, una parvada de adolescentes y algunos vengadores veteranos, además de asgardianos locales no entrenados.

Mis amigos y yo nos reunimos en el gimnasio.

El grupo de Elsa estaba histérico, excepto ella, quien sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila, no había rastro de la chica pedante, solo una mente concentrada, jamás me había parecido tan madura...

Kristoff interrumpió mi momento de observación, nos dijo a Ariel y a mí, que debíamos hacer algo y pronto si es que queríamos seguir respirando el día de mañana

Tenía razón, pero... ¿Qué? El pánico de la situación superandome comenzó a carcomer mi cerebro de nuevo, hasta que él cortó mi tren de pensamiento, con tan sólo una frase que quedó suspendida en el ambiente "el Hall de la historia"...

Su padre le había dicho, antes de irse a recorrer el espacio junto a Star Lord, Drax, Rocket y el resto, que no eran réplicas, que eran las armas auténticas, dejadas ahí para emplearlas en caso necesario, como un almacén a ojos vistos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero claro eso no se lo decían a los adolescente idiotas que podrían usarlas sólo por diversión, dedicándole un par de pensamientos a la nueva información, tenía sentido o al menos lo cobró para mí debido a que no había una "replica" del escudo de mi abuelo, porque el original seguía en el garage acumulando moho y polvo en un estante...

* * *

Con agilidad logramos salir del bunker, cosa en la qué se había convertido el gimnasio, en verdad que me estresan demasiado los Stark...

Mientras corríamos en dirección al hall, yo sólo podía pensar en que Elsa se quedara dentro...

Al llegar al hall, de inmediato nos dividimos, de tal modo que Ariel tomó las partículas Pin y las colocó en el traje de Hope, de ese modo lo ajustó a su tamaño.

Kristoff tomó el hacha de su padre sin dificultad alguna y solamente eso porque bueno... Joder era rompe Tormentas, no necesitaba nada más y ¿Yo?

Bueno... Me iba bien con los puños, gracias a mi abuelo, por fin tantas horas de entrenamiento rendirían frutos... O bueno, eso esperaba... Con eso en mente, fue la razón por la que tomé el casco, guantes, rodilleras, coderas, entre otras cosas del traje del capitán América, tuve que dejar otras como la pechera... Era enorme, jamás creí que alguien tan en junto como mi abuelo fuese capaz de llenar semejante armadura durante su juventud... Ahora me sentía más orgullosa que nunca por ser su nieta.

Porque bueno, al parecer tengo algo del suero del super soldado aún en mis venas, o al menos eso me dijo la subdirectora Pepper en mis estudios médicos de evaluación previa, en la secundaria.

También tomé las armas del tío Bucky.

* * *

Cuando ibamos de salida, Merida la hija de Hawkeye, Naveen hijo de Black Panther y Storm, que cabe señalar que eran los amigos de Elsa irrumpieron en la sala para replicar nuestras acciones con las armas, no nos detuvimos a averiguar más, entre más personas se unieran era mejor, al menos yo dejaría de lado sus malos tratos por esta ocasión, salvaguardar nuestro mundo era más importante.

Salimos al exterior, el paraje era deprimente, el olor a muerte y escombro te sacudía los sentidos.

La madre de Kristoff (y reina de Nuevo Asgard) , montaba su Pegaso con maestría, cortando enemigos a diestra y siniestra, lo mismo que comenzó a hacer mi rubio amigo desde tierra.

Ariel y yo avanzamos juntas, cubriéndonos la espalda, su estilo de pelea me encanta, el cómo cambia de tamaño con rapidez, dandome a entender que no era la primera vez que interactuaba con las partículas Pin y su característica peculiar, aunque bueno fue poco tiempo el que tuve para verla, yo enfrentaba mi propia amenaza, golpeando y rompiendo cuellos cuanto podía, disparando para cubrir a mis amigos incluidos Merida y Naveen, que se unieron al frente de la resistencia.

Por otro lado madre e hija eran un dúo formidable con las armaduras en el cielo, seguro se movían igual que el difunto Tony Stark, sacudí mi cabeza, debía concentrarme en no morir, pero no evité que una sonrisa tonta surcara mi rostro.

* * *

Tiempo después Elsa me confesaría que ella hizo su propia armadura y no sabía si funcionaría como debía hacerlo, fue una apuesta que ganó contra sí misma, también resulta que lo que le dije sobre ser inútil mientras estaba siendo humillada, le caló hondo y la obligó a madurar, y ciertamente después de eso se redujeron mis palizas semanales... Algo que noté y posteriormente Elsa me confirmaría fue que en un principio su madre estaba sorprendida y temerosa, aunque al tiempo orgullosa y melancólica.

* * *

Estábamos teniendo una clara ventaja, al parecer Loki no había previsto que un puñado de adolescentes tendrían las agallas de hacerle frente sin titubear, me sentí tan poderosa y superior a cualquiera, juraría que mi velocidad y mi fuerza se duplicaron, estábamos a nada de acabar con la invasión, es decir teníamos también una Ariel de veinte metros ayudándonos con las naves pesadas, a Kristoff combatiendo a diez soldados por minuto, a Merida acabando hasta con tres por flecha y a Naveen sacando el máximo provecho del vibranium

Sin mencionar a los expertos adultos acostumbrados a este tipo de faenas.

¿Alguna vez han oído del Fimbulvetr?

Bueno, al verse superado Loki lanzó un grito qué rasgo el mundo mismo, la nieve comenzó a salir en todas direcciones, el cielo estaba denso y negro como si fuera noche, la temperatura descendió al punto que sentí mi sangre comenzar a congelarse, sin embargo sus tropas aullaron en señal de ánimo renovado, mudaron de piel y ahora eran blancos, el camuflaje perfecto para el nuevo campo de batalla.

No sabíamos qué hacer, no estábamos entrenados, así que no había estrategia, ni formación y mucho menos un líder conciso, sólo nuestro instinto de supervivencia...

Intenté recordar todo lo que pude de lo que me había enseñado mi abuelo, intenté reagruparnos, pero el pánico los volvía sordos a todos, comencé a ver a mis amigos caer, y a los adultos también.

En mi distracción unas garras me hirieron la espalda, fui lanzada unos metros, impactando contra una vigas pertenecientes a lo que alguna vez fue el salón de arte, sentí que moría, sentía mi nariz y mi boca llenas de sangre, imposibilitándome respirar con normalidad, la cabeza me latía, mis ojos no lograban enfocar, veía manchas de colores con cada parpadeo, mis oídos zumbaban por el impacto y mi carne ardía con cualquier movimiento.

¿Este era mi fin?

Cerré los ojos, que patética fui, debí de haberme escondido, mis padres, mis abuelos, ellos son los héroes, yo, simplemente un fraude y un fracaso, sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a congelarse, no me movería, quizá era mejor morir, me resigné a mi destino, cuando sentí un ligero golpe en el estómago que me devolvió a la vida por unos segundos, un gruñido animal emanó de mi interior, estoy segura que sería idéntico al de una bestia herida, molesta por alejarla del umbral de la muerte que ya había aceptado... Estuve a nada de protestar cuando una frescura en mi magullada espalda me hizo recuperar lentamente los ánimos, me sentí de maravilla, abrí los ojos y vi a quien menos me imaginé, era Elsa Stark, "¿piensas quedarte ahí a morir?", parecía una broma de amigos, como las que suelo compartir con Ariel o Kristoff, pero vi en sus facciones, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa... que era más un reclamo que otra cosa. Me había lanzado una especie de espuma médica.

Respiré profundo, con las palmas en el piso me impulsé para levantarme, con el dorso me limpié la sangre de mi labio roto y con una posición de pelea le dije "podría hacer esto todo el día", ella solo alzo una ceja y una media sonrisa, con un gesto me invitó a la batalla.

El Doctor Strange se encargó de traer más vengadores al campo con los portales, entre ellos a los padres de mis amigos incluyendo a los míos.

Con sangre nueva en el campo todo era posible, incluido el Ant-man de veinte metros, ahora teníamos a dos colosos a nuestra disposición.

La situación estaba pareja, me di un pequeño respiro, fue entonces que vi a Elsa volar en dirección a Loki, el cual preparaba una especie de Ragnarok, algo sobre sacrificar algo de igual valor, no entendí a lo que se refería, solo, que se trataba de algo muy malo, corrí para acercarme, por más fuerte y potente que fuera el traje de Elsa... No sería suficiente.

Me retracé un poco en hacerlo, tenía filas y filas de criaturas atroces en mi camino.

Recibí varios golpes, que el casco salió volando en algún punto, pero no podía detenerme, la sangre de mi mejilla goteaba hasta mi boca, era asqueroso.

A doscientos metros de distancia del lugar de Loki... Lo vi... De un solo puñetazo lanzó a Elsa varios metros, en un parpadeo estaba frente a ella y repetía la acción una y otra vez sin darle espacio a defenderse... Su armadura caía a pedazos... Mientras otras partes estaban congeladas por entrar en contacto con la piel de Loki. Mi corazón se contrajo ante tan cruel escena, en cualquier otra situación habría dejado las lágrimas rodar, pero no esta vez, de otro modo sólo me nublarían la vista, y no podía permitirme ese lujo.

Así que en lugar de preocuparme, decidí ocuparme, puse toda la atención del universo en ese asqueroso ser, por lo que con sólo ver sus movimientos aprendí sus puntos débiles, cortesía de mi abuelo, claro.

Corrí esquivando todo a mi paso, en momentos saltando, en otros deslizandome entre los escombros.

Vi a rompe tormentas en el suelo, busqué rápido a Kristoff, él luchaba con un par de espadas, quizá de su madre o de alguien más, no vacilé en tomar el hacha, pero no pude, era demasiado pesada, gruñí para mis adentros, pero seguí mi camino, aceleré el paso justo a tiempo para interponerme entre Elsa y el golpe de gracia de Loki, la punta de su cetro iba directo al corazón de Stark, la placa de mi antebrazo lo detuvo, con mi otra mano sin saber que esperar la estiré en dirección a donde había visto el hacha, sólo un segundo después atendió a mi llamado, Loki se descolocó un par de segundos por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato arremetió contra mí, sin embargo ahora yo estaba armada, y me movía con mucha agilidad y rapidez.

* * *

A mi mente venía el último verano.

"¿Cómo se supone que pelee con un escudo si no se pelear con un hacha?"

Entonces mi abuelo dejó de ver el partido de beisbol.

"Tienes razón, muy perspicaz"

Apagó el televisor, se encaminó al garage y sacó un par de hachas de plástico.

Toda esa tarde y las subsecuentes me enseñó a usarla.

* * *

Cavilar en mi mente me hizo distraerme, me lanzó un rayo que me golpeó en la cabeza, solo pensé en lo idiota que fui al perder el casco, caí al suelo, tenía mucho frío, no recordaba dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Intenté moverme, pero no pude, al abrir los ojos solo veía la nieve caer, sentía el cuerpo rígido. No supe en que momento me desmayé.

Una golpeada Elsa apareció en mi campo de visión.

"Mierda te estás congelando, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

No entendía sus reclamos.

"Tu jodida vida es mía, seré yo quien decida cuando mueras, tú eres un regalo de mi padre"

Vi sus lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro, pero no las sentí, ni tampoco comprendía bien a bien por qué lloraba, siempre creí que me odiaba, en fin, quizá no era tan mala.

Todo comenzó a quedar en silencio

A lo lejos escuché su voz "¿Confías en mí?"

"Si" alcancé a responder.

Pocos segundos después sentí una enorme descarga eléctrica recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, no podía gritar, sin embargo así como me atravesó el dolor así se terminó.

Comencé a toser violentamente, me senté y comencé a respirar muy rápido para controlar mi pulso.

Escupí algo de sangre, mi cuello fue rodeado por los magullados brazos de Elsa

"Lo sabías, Rogers, lo sabías y aún así lo hiciste"

No alcanzaba a procesar lo que me decía.

"¿Stark?"

Me separé un poco, apuesto a que notó mi desconcierto.

"Casi mueres por salvarme, Loki te congeló, yo... Usé la electricidad de rompe tormentas para fundir el hielo de tu interior, hice los cálculos para saber si sobrevivirías la descarga de un rayo... Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de suero de Super soldado que había en ti, y funcionó, estás viva"

Estaba atónita, si todo eso que decía era verdad, ella... Me salvó...

Seguía con el hacha en mi mano... Por eso pudo usar un rayo...

La solté de inmediato, esa sacudida hizo que un mechón de mi cabello estuviera molestándome... Era blanco... Usé el reflejo de un trozo del peto de la armadura de la rubia para verlo mejor... Si en definitiva era blanco...

"Lindo recuerdo de mi primera batalla"

Elsa me abofeteó "Pudiste morir... ¿Y eso es todo lo que dirás? En verdad que eres una reverenda idiota"

Volví mi rostro a un ángulo normal, ¿estaba llorando? No supe que me sorprendió más... El golpe o que estallara en llanto, no supe que más hacer que abrazarla contra mi pecho sin decir nada.

Con la vista busqué a nuestro alrededor, la batalla había terminado, Loki fue sacado de su cuerpo por obra de el Doctor Strange, se encargaría de encerrarlo en una dimensión de la que no podría escapar ni con el más escurridizo de los trucos.

El único cabo suelto por fin había sido atado.

Me separé un poco de Elsa, no entendía porque estaba tan afectada con el hecho de que yo muriera, creí que me odiaba.

Me susurró la que después se convertiría en "la frase"

"Te amo 3000" y me besó.

Si que era una completa loca.

* * *

Tiempo después y con mucha, mucha, pero mucha insistencia de mi parte me dijo que... Siempre se había sentido atraída por mí, pero que al enterarse de quien era yo... Su odio por la pérdida de su padre pudo más que otra cosa, pero que cuando estuvo cerca de perderme... No pudo seguir mintiéndose más. Y menos después de que no dudara en salvarla... Ahí fue qué comprendí que yo también estaba enamorada... Me centré en salvarla cuando cualquier otro vengador o amigo necesitaba mi ayuda, atravesé todo el campo de batalla solo por salvarla...

Si, así de extraño funciona todo...

Y creo que esta relación que tenemos da por terminada las hostilidades entre los Rogers y los Stark...

* * *

Desde el día en que mi abuelo se enteró de mis hazañas... Me entregó el escudo... Ahora yo soy quien lo usa en su nombre.


End file.
